hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sassi1710
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, Sassi1710! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Benutzer:Sassi1710!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 21:17, 31. Okt. 2011 hiiii, danke, dass du mir deine Hilfe anbietest, du bist eindeutig meine erste Anlaufstelle, naja ich bin momentan zwar noch etwas überfordert aber das wird....weil iwie ist das voll lustig, also danke für den tipp :) lg Ayaka :D Ayaka88 22:56, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey, erstmal herzlich Willkommen hier im Wiki. Scheinst ja in Sachen Edits schon kräftig durchzustarten, oder? Wenn es irgendwelche Fragen gibt, auf die du dir die Antwort noch nicht selber erschließen konntest, dann frag einfach bei mir nach, ich dürfte für die meisten Probleme dann die Antwort parat haben. In diesem Sinne noch viel Spaß am bearbeiten, alright? DavisWTG 18:53, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ach, du meinst bestimmt die Infobox. Um die zu integrieren, gehst du beim Header zu Wikia allgemein und wählst dann Vorlagen aus. Von den Vorlagen suchst du dir dann die aus, die du haben willst, kopierst das ganze dann und fügst es dann dort ein, wo du es haben willst, dort kannst du es dann auch einfügen. DavisWTG 12:47, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) So wie ich es sehe, hast du ja jetzt das Bild bereits reinbekommen. Aber ein kleiner Ratschlag, wenn du Bilder in eine Infobox machst, dann lass das Thumb bei der Quelldatei raus, mit Bildunterschrift sieht das in einer Infobox einfach miserabel aus. Also nimm dann einfach bei nem Bild in der Infobox Dateiursprung und die 300px, die in den meisten Fällen hier verwendet werden, wenn es um Infoboxen geht. Nerven tuen mich die Fragen aber nicht, ich hab mich schließlich zum Antworten angeboten ;) DavisWTG 11:59, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, mich stört es viel eher, wenn jemand nicht fragt und dann aber Mist baut, den er mit Fragen hätte vermeiden können. Übrigens ein Hinweis! Deine Editierwut in Ehren, aber wenn du Kategorien hinzufügst, dann a) füge alle auf einmal dazu, und mach nicht pro Kategorie einen Edit, damit ist es keine große Kunst, im Rangsystem aufzusteigen, und b) füge bitte nicht zu jeder Flamme, jeder Arc oder was weiß ich nicht noch Kategorien dazu. Sei damit bitte sparsam, okay? Es ist unnötig, zB bei der Sturmflamme Fon als Kategorie hinzuzufügen. DavisWTG 20:36, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das ist nur falsch formuliert, denn es werden nicht die Artikel gezählt zu denen du Kategorien hinzufügst, sondern die Kategorien selbst. Demzufolge kannst du die alle mit einem Edit einfügen. Wo du das dann machst, tja... am besten dort, wo du eine Lücke findest. Versuche aber etwas sparsam zu sein, sonst bringen die Kategorien nichts. Denn die werden hier ja zur Systematisierung genutzt. Also möglichst kurz fassen. DavisWTG 20:45, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Und, schon eingelebt? Tja, ich merke ja doch, das du kontinuierlich hier miteditierst. Wie sieht es aus, hast du dich mittlerweile an das Wiki gewöhnt, usw.? Mich interessiert es da doch schon, was hier andere User so denken ;) DavisWTG 19:38, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, ist ja schon mal ne tolle Sache, hier noch einen anderen Editor zu haben, weil das auch mich antreibt. In meiner Anfangszeit hier habe ich ja immer mit Hawaii goes ghana und I-Pin-Chan wettgeeifert, aber die beiden sind ja nur noch selten on. Das Ende vom Lied war, das ich ne Zeit lang keine Motivation mehr für's Editieren hatte, die jetzt aber wieder da ist. Also bedanke ich mich auch doppelt, das du hier miteditierst ;) Ansonsten, wenn du mal kleinere Fehler baust, kannst du sie ja auch entweder wieder rückgängig machen, reeditieren oder mir einfach Bescheid geben. Eins von denen wird ja wohl hinhauen, gell? Wie sieht es eigentlich aus, liest du die aktuellen Mangakapitel, oder nur die, die auf deutsch übersetzt wurden? DavisWTG 19:54, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, bei mir spielt auch der Grund der Rolle, das ich noch dieses Jahr in der Rangliste Planet-Punk einholen will. Den Award für 500 Folgen-Edits habe ich fast, dann habe ich knapp 840 von 1000 hinzugefügten Kategorien, 1050 von 1500 Edits (heute knapp 70 geschafft), und 26 von 60 Tagen am Stück editiert. Ich kann also bis zum Jahresende locker auf 2370 Punkte kommen, wenn mich nichts aus der Bahn wirft ;) Aber es ist doch gut, wenn man sich so gegenseitig hochschaukelt, ne? Jedenfalls lese ich gerade auch die aktuellen Kapitel - auch wenn es einen Manga gibt, den ich schon immer lieber mochte und auch zur Zeit lieber mitverfolge als Reborn!, nämlich Hunter x Hunter, einfach weil er deutlich besser und komplexer ist. Reborn! ist auch ganz gut, aber ich habe so langsam das Gefühl, das Akira Amano immer wieder die selben Fehler im Manga macht. Aber egal, was sagst du so zu den letzten Kapiteln, irgendeine Meinung dazu? DavisWTG 20:10, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wundert mich auch nicht, da der Manga in Japan seit 1999 läuft. Wurde aber immer wieder wegen gesundheitlichen Problemen vom Manga unterbrochen. Wird übrigens gerade ein Remake vom Anime gemacht, sind gerade bei Folge 8, falls du es dir mal auf YT oder so anschauen willst. Der Manga wurde auch früher im Banzai!-Magazin auf deutsch veröffentlich, aber ich bezweifle, das du das kennen wirst. Gab es nur zwischen 2001 und 2005, danach wurden die Manga-Lizensen nicht alle verlängert, wodurch der Vertrieb eingestellt werden musste. Schade eigentlich. Aber das ist so einer der traditionellen Fehler, den Amano immer wieder macht. Schon am Anfang der letzten Arc war Enma so Overpowered, das es einfach keinen Spaß mehr gemacht hat. Mit Iemitsu sieht das genauso aus. Und vergiss nicht, das der falsche Timotheo in der Varia Arc ihn beinahe getötet hat... und der ist auf einmal so viel stärker als Tsuna? Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Aber die Varia-Arc war für mich mit Abstand die beste, auch weil die Kämpfe toll waren. Da hatten alle diese Pokemon... ähm, ich meine die Boxtiere noch nicht... DavisWTG 20:29, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Naja, zumindestens ist es in vielen Fighting-Shounen so. In Bleach ist es so, in Reborn!, und was auch immer ich sonst so gelesen habe. Hunter x Hunter ist hier eine Ausnahme, da man hier keine Kräfteunterschiede plötzlich wieder ausgleicht. Naja, die Inheritance Ceremony Arc, da gab es ein paar Dinge die mir nicht gefallen haben. Der Anfang war richtig, richtig gut, aber als Enma alle im Alleingang platt gemacht hatte, fand ich das einfach nur unnötig. Daemon war auch dann viel zu sehr Overpowered, Elena wirkt mir bloß als Last Minute-Ausrede... achja, und die Original-Vongolaringe wurden zerstört, bevor sie überhaupt von den Wächtern verwendet werden konnten. VOn der Rückkehr der Pokemon will ich mal lieber gar nicht erst anfangen. Inheritance Succession war aber ganz nett. Ich fand vor allem die Prüfung von Yamamoto gut, ist wohl auch der einzige Grund, warum ich die Folge mit dem Rückkampf als Seite erstellt habe ;) DavisWTG 21:00, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaub, wenn du darüber lachst, werde ich wohl meinen nächsten Gedanken gar nicht erst ausformulieren. Aber ich deute ihn an: in HxH gibt es einen Charakter, der Kurapika heißt. Und ja, jeder Fan gibt ihm einen bestimmten Spitznamen xD Aber naja, ist ja das Standardprinzip in nem Shounen. Ist dir zum Beispiel auch aufgefallen, das der Phanalenopsis Paradox in der Future Arc gar keinen Sinn gemacht hat? DavisWTG 21:15, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der Paradox ist im Prinzip die Theorie von Irie, also die mit den Paralleluniversen. Laut ihm entstehen nach jeder Entscheidung 2 Universen, eins in dem die Entscheidung getroffen wurde, und eins wo sie nicht getroffen wurde. Dann behauptet er aber, das es die Vongola Boxen nur in diesem Universum gibt, was aber nicht geht, da es durch die ganzen Entscheidungen mittlerweile genügend Paralleluniversen geben sollte, in denen die Vongola-Boxen existieren. Es muss also ein Paralleluniversum geben, in dem Byakuran diese Boxen besiegt hat... aber warum weiß er es dann nicht während Choice? Das mit den Zacken werde ich mir mal anschauen. Kann nicht garantieren das ich heute ne Lösung finde, aber ich schaue es mir mal an. DavisWTG 21:26, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Also, soweit ich weiß, stand Akira Amano damals ziemlich unter Zeitdruck, also hat sie das wohl damals nicht bemerkt, oder? Jedenfalls, ich habe mir das mal mit den Zacken angeschaut. Im Bearbeitungsmodus werden die nicht angezeigt, und wenn du einfach auf der Seite bist, müsste an der oberen Rechten Ecke der Tabelle ein Icon sein. Wenn du auf den drückst, wird die Tabelle auch erstmal ohne Zacken separat angezeigt. Eine bessere Lösung finde ich jetzt auf die Schnelle nicht, vielleicht werde ich mir morgen den Quellcode mal genauer anschauen. DavisWTG 21:37, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ach, das macht nichts, da hier im Wiki eh schon viele Bilder doppelt und dreifach sind. Selbst ich weiß nicht wie man sie löscht, aber das ist eigentlich auch egal. DavisWTG 18:51, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mir würde jetzt spontan keine Seite einfallen, die dringend geprüft werden müsste, also wäre es vlt am besten, einfach so zu Korrigieren wenn was ins Auge fällt, anstelle krampfhaft danach zu suchen. DavisWTG 16:55, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Nein, im Wiki hat diese Seite wirklich nichts verloren. Ich habe sie ersteinmal unter die Löschanträge gesetzt, aber gelöscht werden kann sie nur von einem Admin. Übrigens sorry, dass du in letzter Zeit beim Editieren so auf dich allein gestellt bist - mich hält mein Studium in letzter Zeit ziemlich auf Trab, wodurch mir bis Weihnachten erstmal die Zeit für's Bearbeiten fehlt -.- DavisWTG 19:23, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hoi :D Auch wenn es etwas spät kommt, aber: HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN ! Und vielen Dank, dass du so fleißig mit arbeitest :3 Ich seh schon, du bist nicht unterzukriegen, ich mein, wer arbeitet bitte noch um diese Uhrzeit ?! XD Collonelo 00:22, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo. Sassi Sag mir das ich mich irre, aber du bist doch auf Anime Proxer? Ich bin's Vanitas. Steel 18:39, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube es kommen harte Zeiten auf Proxer zu. Zwei Streams wurden wieder gelöscht. Benutzer:Reborn sein Meister Glückwunsch! Wow, die erste Person, die Yamamoto als Auszeichnung erreicht hat! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast meinen vollsten Respekt und wirst spätestens jetzt von mir als vollwertiger Co-Editor anerkannt~. Okay, wurdest du schon vorher, aber trotzdem! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Die 365 Tage werden aber nicht einfach... DavisWTG 05:07, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) W-was, 200 gibt es noch dazwischen? Mir wurden falsche Informationen zugespielt -.- I-Pin-Chan, eine der Admins hier (leider inaktiv) und gleichzeitig eine Person mit der ich sehr gerne schreibe, hat mal zu mir gemeint dass nach 100 direkt 365 kommt... egal. Aber es geht immer höher. Siehst du, wie ich die Auszeichnung für 1000 Edits habe? Die nächste kommt bei 1500. Ich habe soe auch fast zusammen^^ DavisWTG 19:42, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sorry dass ich so spät antworte. In puncto Auszeichnungen habe ich nur eine neue vor kurzem bekommen - dafür habe ich jetzt andere Dinge geleistet. Zum einen habe ich für eine Partnerschaft zwischen dem Wiki und dem englischen vermittelt, und jetzt bin ich sogar Admin - coole Aussichten sind das ;) DavisWTG 20:20, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Zähler Nein, leider gibt es definitiv keine Möglichkeit, den Zähler anzuhalten. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre von meiner Seite, die Auszeichnungen die mit der Aktivität zusammenhängen abzuschaffen - aber selbst da müsste man dann bei Wiedereinführung neu anfangen. Dir bleibt da höchstens übrig, ein Person deines Vertrauens zu fragen, ob sie für dich in dieser Zeitspanne ein paar Edits macht. DavisWTG 16:41, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis, ich hab die Seite dann mal gelöscht. Ich muss es mir so oder so mal angewöhnen, hier wieder öfter vorbeizuschauen - viel zu stressig bei mir in letzter Zeit... DavisWTG 20:02, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Erledigt So, ich habe dann mal die Seite gelöscht, danke dass du mir Bescheid gegeben hast. Puh, mittlerweile seit knapp 3 Monaten nicht mehr hier gewesen - hatte weniger Zeit, als ich zunächst erwartet hatte. Laut eigenen Vermutungen werde ich wohl in knapp 1 1/2 Wochen auch wieder mit dem Editieren anfangen. Ist auf jeden Fall eine tolle Sache, dass du nach wie vor hier aktiv bist. DavisWTG 11:17, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Heya Keine Ursache.^^ Ja, es ist eine ganze Weile her. Sicherlich über ein Jahr schon..dasselbe Problem hatte ich schon in einem anderen Forum. Entweder hast du Recht mit deiner These oder das Internet hasst mich. xD" Muss ich mich auch erstmal wieder einleben in solch einer Geisterstadt.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:47, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Naja...ich schließe es jedenfalls nicht aus. xD" Es müsste eigentlich alles passen, ich war hier schon recht lange. Sobald ich weniger zu tun habe, widme ich mich erstmal der Komplettierung aller Episodenbeschreibungen.^^ Danke für das Angebot. Es sind immer die Frauen, die freunlich zu einem sind. Schämt man sich fast für sein Geschlecht. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) Alles klar, wird gemacht. Wir zwei werden hier viel Arbeit vor uns haben, da das Wiki ja noch lange nciht komplett ist.xD Ach, keine Sorge. Was du mir schreibst muss weder sinnvoll sein noch irgendwie passend. Ich freue mich über den Kontakt. xD Ja, es gib vel Arbeit. Aber hey, ich habe immerhin Sommerferien und bin Frühaufsteher. Zwar habe ich auch anderes zu tun, aber das kriegt man schon dazwischengeschoben.xD Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ziemlich frustrierend ist, hier alleine weiter zu machen. ich hoffe, dass ich als guter Gesprächspartner dienen kann.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:38, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Och..ich kann damit leben. ich war gerade fast zwei Wochen in Spanien und habe mich da von der Sonne rösten lassen. Jetzt bin ich nicht braun und nicht weiß, und das hält wieder für ein Jahr. xD" Sicherlich schaffen wir das! Immerhin sind wir wohl zwei der größten deutschen Fans, da wir als einzige aktiv sind...xD Dankeschön! ich hoffe, ich kann dem Titel weiterhin gerecht werden. Auch du bist eine ausgezeichnete Gesprächspartnerin. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 14:30, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Würdest du mich umbringen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich auch schon drei mal in Italien war..? xD Ich habe nur leider keinen aus der Familie gesehen.... ._. Mach dir nichts draus. Du wirst schn noch ins Ausland kommen.^^ Ach , vielen Dank. Ich werde ja fast rot..ich weiß nicht mit Lob umzugehen.^^' Und danke dir, dass du immer die kleinen Schönheitsfehler bei meine Beiträge verbesserst!^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:40, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Den Panzer sieht*..Den darfst du mit 17 doch garnicht fahren! Außerdem..wozu wurdest du mit einer Himmelsflamme gesegnet, wenn du sie nicht benutzt? xD Naja, Italien war recht schön. Nur einmal.... ein pädophiler Japaner wollte mich mitnehmen, ehrlich! Kein mensch will mir das glauben...xD Natürlich. Spätestens, wenn du zu Giotto ziehst...eventuell hatte er ja auch nur flüchtige Affären? Ich rede so einen Müll..xD Alles klar.^^ Frans Box war für mich ein Muss! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:39, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ach, jetzt, wo du es sagst... habe wahrscheinlich immer beim 17. Oktober geguckt. xD Tatsächlich? Auch ich werde dieses Jahr 16.^^ Da weiß ich sofort, wieso wir uns so gut verstehen. xD Ich schwöre, dass das der Wahrheit entspricht! Auch wenn man es nicht glauben kann! xD Das ist die beste Boxwaffe überhaupt. xD Ich schätze ihn ja ebenfalls nicht so ein, aber einen konkreten Beweis hat man ja nicht und erzählen kann er es einem ja auch nicht.^^ Aber naja...als Fangirl hast du ja wohl mehr als genug Auswahl bei Khr..xD Ich habe es da schon um einiges schwerer! PineappleHead (Diskussion) 22:04, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 9.November.^^ Bin also ein weinziges bisschen jünger als du :3~ Ach....würde ich das hören, würde ich das ebenfalls nicht glauben. xD Hohl trifft es gut.. es ist einfach nur witzig! xD Ja, weil man sich das auch gerade aussuchen kann..xD" Ist doch schön, wenn er dir gefällt.^^ Na, das ist gut zu wissen.^^ ich kann das verstehen. Wenn man schon so viele Tage hat will man sie dann sicherlich nciht verlieren.^^ Nur noch diese eine Auszeichnung? ich hoffe, danach wirst du nciht inaktiv! ^w^ Mir auch nicht. xD Dann habe ich mich falsch ausgedrückt.^^ Wobei es eine solche Verehrung sicherlich irgendwo gibt... PineappleHead (Diskussion) 19:04, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 262 Tage? Respekt.^^ Verständlich, dass du da nicht aufhören möchtest, jetzt wo du schon so weit bist.^^ Och ja, den Namen habe ich schonmal irgendwo gelesen.^^ 1000 Artikel bearbeiten? Auch nicht schlecht. xD Nyu, muss man ja nicht verstehen~ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 16:27, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Über 700? Wow..das ist eine wirklich hohe Zahl! Respekt.^^ Sassi...du gibst doch nicht an! Das ist ruhig etwas, was man erzählen und worauf man stolz sein kann.^^ Oh, es gibt mehrere weibliche Charaktere, die ich richtig toll finde. Aber..naja, ich habe auf diese Frage gewartet.^^ Wir haben Kyoko und Haru, beide nervige Stereotypen. I-Pin ist zu jung. Hana hat Ryohei in der Zukunft, Bianchi hat Reborn. (Bisher mag ich nur Hana. xD) Iris Hepburn ist - ich sage sowas nicht gerne - eine Bitch. xD" Chrome gehört zu Mukuro, Yuni zu Gamma, Lal Mirch zu Colonello. Luce und Aria sind Arcobaleno, daher klappt das nicht. Bleibt noch wer? Bluebell. Ist tot. xD Chrome, Yuni und Bluebell habe ich richtig gerne, aber nya..xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 21:13, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ach quatsch, das würde ich nie machen.^^ M.M...soll das ein schlechter Witz sein? Das Weib hat Chrome geschlagen und ist in ihrem Verhalten absolut.. *würg* xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:54, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Naja, mehr gibt es ja auch nicht..xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 16:50, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Jaaaaa, das war mir klar...xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:18, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Habe den Film nie gesehen, aber hobbylos ist immer gut. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:32, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Aha...Das klingt ja sehr interessant....xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:30, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ach, sag bloß.^^ Gerade muss es eins der wenigen Spiele sein, die ich nicht habe...nein, verzeihung.^^ Aber eine Freundin von mir ist verrückt danach. Und nach KHR...ich dränge sie schon, sich hier anzumelden. Dann haste wen zum Reden. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 18:03, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo. Könnntest du mir helfen die neuen Manga Kapietel reinzustellen? Würde dem echt helfen. Aufbauende Worte kann man sich bei mir immer abholen. Ich spiele gerne den Seelsorger. :D Man merkt ja ganz eindeutig, dass du dir Mühe gibst..solch ein Schwall an Bearbeitungen habe ich hier auch noch nicht gesehen. Du stellst andere (und damit meine ich mich) deutlich in den Schatten.xD In den Ruin stürzen? Inwiefern? Ich könnte mir keine bessere Hilfe vorstellen! Ich weiß, dass Sassi sicherlich nichts gegen Auszeichungen hast, und für solche sorgst du ganz bestimmt. :3~ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:18, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wow...na das ist ja mal ein Textwall. xD Ach..nicht schlimm! Selbst, wenn du mal eine mehr oder minder große Katastrophe ausgelöst hast, so gehört das ja nun der Vergangenheit an. Man merkt ja, wie viel Mühe du dir gibst.^^ Es wäre ja nicht gerade schlecht, wenn die Motivation wiederkommt! Ach, mache dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde gerne zugetextet. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 18:56, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach was, ich finds gut. xD Nya, natürlich, aber Fehler passieren doch jedem mal.^^ Sie ist dir bestimmt nicht böse, wenn du sie weiter vetrittst. =P Bereuen? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 11:04, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach danke. Ich tue, was ich kann.^^ Richtig.xD Hast du sie ganz schön zappeln lassen, ne? Gerissen.. ;) PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:48, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ah, Sassi! Du bist wieder da?^^ War nicht so toll? Das tut mir aber leid...ich persönlich bleibe auch lieber zuhause. xD Kannst mir glauben, dass sie fantastische Arbeit geleistet hat. Meine Güte, hat die viele Fotos hinzugefügt..xD" Nya, ist schön, dass ich helfen konnte. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:56, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Belgien? Wollen wir tauschen? Wollte ich schon immer mal hin.xD Jaaaa, das stimmt.Hat dir viele Medaillen beschert, ne? Glatt mal ein Platz weiter oben in der Rangliste. xD Gerne. :3~ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:43, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Klasse! =D Drei Plätze? Meine Güte...ist das genial. ich stagniere momentan auf Platz 14..xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 12:30, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Joa, es kommt in der Schulzeit natürlich immer was dazwischen...aber in die Top Ten schaffe ich das mindestens. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:47, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach Quatsch, das wird schon klappen. Immerhin bin ich jetzt schon auf Platz 11. xD Mal ein ganz anderes Themea: Du liebst Kingdom Hearts, sagst du. Gibt es noch andere Videospiele, die dir gut gefallen?^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:16, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Naja. Ich habe nur die Auszeichnung für 30 Tage Aktivität bekommen..xD Oha? Na das klingt ja sehr interessant.^^ Golden Sun habe ich nie gespielt, an Naruto habe ich das Intersee verloren, und Zelda sollte sich mal wieder auf alte Werte besinnen. :) Divinity II? Nicht im Ernst? Das besitze ich auch! xD Haste auch die Fortsetzung? Wow..naja, wenn es dir gefällt.^^ Ich besitze zu viele...xD" Ich habe übertrieben viele Wii Spiele... Tales of Symphonia 2, No more Heroes (2), The Last Story, Xenoblade Chronicles, und zig tausend andere Spiele. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:39, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Yay, geschafft. Rang 10! :D Ja, ich auch. Für mich war die Fortsetzung einfach ein Muss, weil das Ende so unbefridiegend war..xD Muss es auch nicht. Wobei die eigentlich recht bekannt sind. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:58, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja :D Oh...hm, na gut. Da hätte ich das enttäuschende Ende wohl nicht verraten dürfen.. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:43, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach naja, so geht es mir auch. Übung macht den Meister. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:40, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jep. :3~ Nicht viel. Ich bin damit beschäftigt, einen Praktikumsplatz zu suchen, dann noch Schulzeug und bla. ~ Und bei dir?^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:34, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach ja, die Klassenfahrt nach Belgien. Ich würde gerne mit dir tauschen..xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:37, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach was, das wird schon. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 22:53, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt bin ich interessiert. Was sind denn das für 'Pläne', wenn man fragen darf? Oder ist das illegal? xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:57, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach, diese Art von Plan. xD Pass bloß auf dich auf! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:46, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Gut so. xD Nicht viel. Auf meien Bewerbuingen antwortet mir seit ner Woche keiner.... langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass das Internet mich hasst. xD" Ansonsten nicht viel. Beim Schulalltag passiert nicht viel.^^ Und bei dir? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:46, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach, na dann viel Spaß dabei. xD Iiiih...Schule..mein Beileid. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:46, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Oh. Wieso war das letzte Jahr denn so ein Horror? D: Oh ja, schon das neue KHR-Kapitel gelesen? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:39, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach was, 10te Klasse geht. ich finde das immernoch langweilig. xD Ich kann die Varia leiden..armer Squalo... ._. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:44, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid für dich. Aber das wirst du schon überleben.^^ Reborn wird das sicherlich nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Aber selbst dann würde Tsuna ihn nicht aufgeben. Außerdem haben Reborn und andere Arcobalenos ja noch etwas Restzeit, um den Fluch aufzuheben, also bleibt es, meiner Meinung nach, spannend. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:09, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Nix da mit hoffen. Ich weiß es.^^ Ja, das stimmt. ^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:36, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Klar! ;D~ Die weiß doch, dass ich immer ein offenes Ohr habe. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:42, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jep, bis Freitag. x3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:38, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Yay! Willkommen zurück! :D Ich hoffe sehr, dass es angenehm war.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 19:27, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bitte.^^ Nya, immerhin. Übertrieben..ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, was du meinst. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:39, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Du, ich kenne die Situation im Grunde. Vor einer Weile war eine Party, und so ziemlich jeder außer mir war betrunken. Und dann hatten alle die Idee, über eine Stunde durch den Wald zu laufen, zu so ner Hütte. Das ist echt Dauerbelastung... xD So sehe ich da auch. Ich fahre auch nicht gerne weg. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:21, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Och naja, das ging eigentlich. Ich fand' das sehr unterhaltsam. xD Das gebe ich dir Recht. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:48, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) In der Woche eigentlich nicht, nö. Aber heute -> Klassenausflug zum Wasserski fahren. Das war mal geil.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 15:36, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Süsel. Das ist nicht weit von Lübeck entfernt. Jaaa, es war awesome. Nur tut einem danach alles weh.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 12:32, 5. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jaaaa xD Und war bei dir sonst noch was los? PineappleHead (Diskussion) 15:43, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jaaa, das kenne ich. Wird schon wieder. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 12:04, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach was, du findest da schon etwas! Notfalls quälst du halt irgendeine Konsole! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:28, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ah,schön! Hauptsache, man beschäftigt sich.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:46, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Nö, musste auch erstmal nachgucken. Ist ein Handygame, ne? Da wundert es mich nicht, dass ich es nicht kenne. Ich habe kein Handy. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:09, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Alter...das sieht ja aus, als würdest du ein Trauma davontragen.. xD Joa, ich habe keins und möchte auch keins. Momentan brauche ich einfach keins. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:50, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Diese Einstellung lobe ich mir. :D Ich bin eh bekennender Apple-Feind. Kosten viel und leisten wenig, das brauche ich nicht. xD Und? schon das neue KHR-Kapitel gelesen? :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 18:19, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) x3 Was ist denn an Bermuda so lustig? xD Tsuna schafft eh keiner |3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 19:55, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Die letzten vier Seiten vollkommen übersehen hat* ..Okay, die Frage erklärt sich selbst. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 19:56, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jaaaaaa, das kann man wohl sagen. Wahrscheinlich ist er ja eh omg-wtf-stark. xD Aber naja, wird ja eh gut ausgehen! :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:40, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kann man sich anfangs garnicht vorstellen..xD Stimmt! PineappleHead (Diskussion) 09:00, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, ich weiß sehr gut, was du meinst! xD Jaaa, da würde ich glatt mitkommen. Für mich haben sie die Schmerzgrenze übtreten, als sie Byakuran verletzt haben! Und danach noch Mukuro...das war dann der Todesstoß! D= PineappleHead (Diskussion) 12:28, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Yay! x3 Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um sie. Aber sie sind meine Lieblingscharas...da ist das unverzeihlich! PineappleHead (Diskussion) 17:23, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) x3 Weiß ich leider auch nicht o.o kA..zu schwer? xD Verdammt...69 tage am Stück aktiv, und dann vergisst man es einmal... ._. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:41, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Für die 100 hätte ich noch 30 tage gebraucht.. ._. Schön! Das hälst du auch noch durch! x3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:48, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jaaa, das war blöd. -_- Oh. Hm.... Na dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du Ayaka motivieren kannst.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:47, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PineappleHead gibt nie auf! Okay...das ist gelogen. xD Aber dieses Mal mache ich munter weiter. :3 Ah, das ist ja schön.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:29, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach, wie lieb. Vielen Dank! x3 Das glaube ich dir gerne. xD ...Iwie habe ich Lust mal wieder Divinity 2 zu spielen.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 14:01, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :3 Jop, das kenne ich. Ich habe es zwar noch nie gespielt, aber davon gehört habe ich schon. Ob ichs empfehlen kann weiß ich nicht...ich stehe solchen Spielen skeptisch gegenüber.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 15:27, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC)